It's Daddy's Birthday!
by DarkEmperorAngel
Summary: Himawari loves her daddy so much! It was his birthday! She was determined to gather all the items before he got home from work!


Himawari loves her daddy so much! It was his birthday! She was determined to gather all the items before he got home from work!

* * *

Himawari sat in the kitchens chair. She was watching her mother cook. She had always admired the aroma of bread in the early mornings, the smells of those delicious chocolate pancakes, and the scent of freshly baked buns right out the oven.

For Himawari, today no was no different, but it was more special. Today was her daddy's birthday and she wanted to make sure he has a perfect dinner for when he came home. Himawari smiled, thinking of her father. She leaped up off of the chair and walked over to her mother." Mom." She stopped in front of her and looked up at her mother.

Hinata turned her head to look at her daughter." Yes, Hima?"

Himawari smiled at her mom calling her by her nickname and said. "I want to do something special for daddy today since it's his birthday. May I help you, mother?"

Hinata smiled down at her little one." That's very thoughtful of you Himawari, sure." She says.

Hinata reached in her pocket and handed Himawari a list. Himawari looked down at the list, scanning her eyes over the items on the piece of note. "I want you to go to the store and grab me some eggs, cake mix, any kind of cake mix, your treat. Bring back some ramen as well." Hinata pulled out an efficient amount of money, placing it into her little one's hands." I expect you to be a big girl now. You know your way around the village. Now go, before Naruto comes home or nothing will be prepared." Hinata ushered her out the door.

"Thank you, mom!" Himawari then sped out the door, off to buy the items on the list to make her daddy the best, and tastiest food, he has ever had!

Himawari stopped at a grocery store by the name of 'Iyami fast shop' and went in.

Since her mother had come here multiple times, the owners are familiar with her presence.

"Little Himawari, come right in! What are you looking for, sweety?" The girl behind the counter smiled at the little one. She had light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

Hinawari pulls out the list from her pocket.." Hello Iyami! I'm helping my mom get a few items to help make daddy the best meal ever!" She exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, really." The girl behind the counter, known as Iyumi, perks up." I see. It is the Hokage-Sama's birthday today, isn't it?" She said.

Himawari nodded, confirming her suspicions. Iyumi clapped her hands together." Then it's settled!" She exclaimed.

Himawari blinked, looking confused. She saw the expression on the girls face and continued, saying. "You get everything on that list for free! How's that for a present for Hokage-Sama?" Iyumi smirked happily. She had known Naruto's wife, Hinata, for quite some time. They talked once and immediately became friends. She wanted to make sure this special dinner for the Hokage's birthday would be everything little Himawari could dream it to be.

Himawari eyes lit up. She almost cried a little." Oh, thank you, thank you so much! Mommy will be so happy now!" She cried in glee.

"I'm sure she will. Here, you go in the back and fetch up the items." She gave her a small carrying basket." And I will be here to ring you up when you're done."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he went through paperwork after paper work. He's been here for hours, sitting in a desk, doing nothing but endless paperwork. Yes, he did say he wanted to become the Hokage when he was younger, he loved doing his job, and yes, he loved protecting the village, but even he has his limits. Not that he is the type to give up or anything but he could allow himself a little break every now and then. Besides, he has a family.

Naruto turned around to look outside his window at the distance. He was thinking about his home. Today was his birthday and here he was stuck inside of the Hokage tower all day. Surely some clones could fill in while he was gone, besides it's not going to hurt any bondages between the villages. He sighed, not wanting to get careless with his work.

He just hoped that they were having a better day than he is. They deserve him being home after the many times he'd stay piled in the office.

'They would be happy that I'm home. It could lessen the tension from not having the chance to be there. I am the Hokage, but I'm also a father as well. I can't forget that.' Naruto thought as he looked back at the pile of junk on his desk then sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Himawari waved a goodbye as she went out the door. "Bye Iyumi-San!" She said as she happily skidded out the door.

"Next is Ichiraku…for ramen." Himawari smiled at the piece of paper. Her dad loved ramen! It was one of his favorite things to eat. Hinata tried to break him out the habit of eating it constantly, she managed to succeed, her being an excellent cook and all. Anyways, Hinmawari walked into Ichiraku, the money already in her hands.

"Hi Teuchi and Ayame." She smiled as she took a seat behind the counter in front of them.

They beamed at the little girl in front of them. Whenever her dad was in the shop, she would always order the same as him. Sometimes they would see the Hokage let loose and carry her on his back sometimes.

"Hey little Hima." Teuchi greets her.

"Hey, how's it going? I bet you're here for Naruto-Kun's birthday, huh?" Ayami says.

"Mmhmm." Himawari says.

"Well." Teuchi smiles lowly." Tell him happy birthday for me!" He paused for a bit before continuing. "And tell him…he has free ramen for life! It's on me!" He beamed a bright smile.

Himawari gasped, a little shocked by her dad having free ramen for the rest of his entire life, he was sure going to be so happy! Himawari says thank you repeatedly, really grateful for them both.

"Let me just go in the back to fix the ramen for you than I will be back. You know, you're fathers favorite ramen is miso." Ayame says to her before she left in the back to fix some ramen.

Teuchi leaned onto the counter, peering into her eyes." You have some striking features that resembles Naruto when he was younger." Himawari eyes widen. She looked like her daddy? Everyone always told her she resembled her Mother the most.

"From your smile, to your cheer, and those crystal blue eyes of yours." He says. "If you had blonde hair I would have easily mistaken you for him." He chuckled.

Himawari laughed, thinking of someone who she thinks resembles her father the most. "Boruto-Nii looks just like daddy! Only he has banana shapped hair!" They both laughed.

"Well, tell Naruto we said hi and happy birthday." Teuchi says. Himawari smiled and nodded her head." Here we are!" Ayame walks out holding four miso ramen in a plate expertly placed in her hands and set them in front of the girl.

"We'll be happy to help someone delivery those for you at your home. Would you like that instead, little Himawari?" Teuchi cuts in.

"That makes it so much easier! Thank you! Bye Teuchi-Kun, Ayame-San!" Himawari bolted out the stall.

Ayame sighed happily as she watched the girl run off towards home.

"I swear she reminds me of Naruto-Kun every day." Teuchi says.

"Yeah." Ayame grins." Well let's go delivery these before they get cold."

* * *

Himawari ran all the way to her home. On the way, she saw her big brother nee, hanging out with his team. They were sitting on a bench together. Himawari smile immediatlely brighten before calling out. "Nii-Chan! Hello!"

She saw her brother turns heads smiling at her. "Himawari!" Boruto exclaimed. "What are you doing out here!" He says as she walks up to his team.

"I'm getting daddy some supplies for his birthday today." Himawari explained to him. He gave a sound of annoyance."Himawari, why do you continue doing stuff like this! You know he's not gonna come. All that bastard thinks about is him being Hokage." Boruto bitterly said.

"Boruto.." Sarada lowly says. She knew Boruto couldn't stand her father's work as Hokage. It was hard to see him like this.

"I know…Boruto-Nii but he's our dad." Himawari was starting to get sad now. Boruto, seeing her face, retracted." Haha, Himawari." She looks up at her brother." I'll be there! Dad will be there. He promised. At least he keeps those." Boruto said, almost like a grumble.

"Yay!" Himawari hopped up and down. "Mommy gonna be so happy now than even before!" Himawari then ran off, waving a hand to her brother and his teammates. "See ya later Oni-Chan!"

Himawari opened the door to her home and ran to the kitchen where her mother was. "Mom!" Her mom turned around to face the little bundle of joy. "Did you get the items, Hima?" She asks.

"Yes, they're right here, Mom." She pulled a bag from behind her and gave it to her mother. "Where's the ramen?" Hinata questioned.

"You would never guess what happened!" Hima eyes lit up in excitement, ready to spill the good news.

"What happened my little sunflower?" Hinata smiled.

"Daddy's getting free ramen for his entire life!" She saw her mother gasp." A gift from Teuchi-Kun and Ayame-San!"

"Wow. Just when I thought I could get him out of eating ramen so much." Hinata sighed." But your father would love this and it will keep customers coming into the store. Him being the leader of the village." Hinata grinned. "Naruto-Kun will be so happy."

Himawari nodded her head. "Now, how about we start on making the cake first. Sounds great to you, Himawari?" Hinata waited for a nod of head and then said. "Grab a bowl from the counter and a blender. We're going to make your father the best cake in his life." Hinata giggled.

It was finally time for Naruto to come home. Boruto, Hinata, and Himawari sat at the table, the dinners all prepared, the desserts, and the ramen came just on time.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Boruto ran over to open the door and instantly smiled. It was his dad. "So, you didn't forget." Boruto said with relief. He was worried for his little sister for a second there. If he didn't show up, he would have a few words with him, and it wouldn't be anything nice.

Himawari and Hinata walked towards him, greeting him with a smile, and ushered him to sit down.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheeplishy. "I said I would be here. I promised and you know I can't go back on my promises." Naruto started, sitting down into the seat beside his wife. "I'm so happy to be home. I left a few clones in the office to fill in my paperwork while I'm gone." Naruto explained.

Himawari jumped on his lap, giggling." We're just glad you made it here daddy!" She enlanced her arms around his neck.

"Yes Naruto-Kun. Now let's sing happy birthday to your father."

Boruto was a little indifferent. What if he was lying about him being the real Naruto? What if he's just another clone like all the other times? With that thought, his blood boiled. That had to be it! Oh yea! Let's see if he can get away with that.

Boruto walked over to her father and kicked him in hard in shin.

"Ow. Ow Boruto, what was that for?" Naruto held his shin in pain.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hinata looked at him with worry than back at Boruto. "Why did you hit your father?"

"I was just..." Boruto trailed off." making sure it was the real him."

Hinata eyes grew a bit sad but she nodded. She understood his reasons.

Naruto and Himawari stayed quiet. Naruto felt ashamed. Himawari didn't want it to be brung up in the middle of her dad's birthday. She just wanted this to be the happiest day for him.

"Daddy, guess what!" Himawari lightened the mood. Everyone turned to look towards the little sunflower.

"Yes, my girl?" Naruto grinned at the girl in his lap.

"You won't believe it but Teuchi-San and Ayame-San said you could have free ramen for your entire life!" Himawari exclaimed and Naruto was too much in a shocked state.

"R-Really?" Naruto stuttered. When Himawari confirmed it with a nod, he could hardly breath. "Yay! Free ramen!" He shouts at the air.

Everyone laughed.

And for the first time in a long time, they felt like a family again.

 **Hey guys. Some of you haven't seen me in a long time. I disappointed a lot of you but I want you guys to know that I'm back at it again. I'm disappointed with how this story came out as I'm still learning how to write better. You can tell by my writings in the past.**


End file.
